Dynasty
The Dynasty tab represents overall game achievements; most of what is displayed here persists across Reincarnation. Main features include basic player information, the Influence Score, the Lore per Point and Total Lore counters, the Reincarnation toggle, and the Relationships reward system. Player Information This small section shows your in-game name and portrait. Player Name: Assigned by default as "Player XX", where XX is an 8-digit number, upon first entering the game. These are also shown in the Relationship panel for anyone you have an in-game Relationship with (see below). Player Portrait: Randomly selected by default, can be changed at any time to one of a wide selection of pre-designed cartoon portraits. Male and female faces of various appearances are available. Influence Score Panel The influence score panel contains the Influence Score, which serves as the master score for the game. Aside from comparing your score against others (currently, this must be done out-of-game; leaderboards are not included), the score determines your Influence Rank. The threshold values are: * Rank I: 0 to 99 Influence * Rank II: 100 to 499 Influence * Rank III: 500 to 1199 Influence * Rank IV: 1200 influence * higher ranks TBA The main Influence Score consists of 3 components (also shown in the panel) awarded for: * Total crafting lore collected * Blueprints collected and blueprint upgrade levels achieved * Achievements unlocked Note that while the lore and blueprint components can only increase, the achievement component will decrease when you Reincarnate. This corresponds to the loss of workshop levels, which also count as an achievement. (All other achievements are increase-only.) This can then cause some fluctuation in the overall Influence Score. Besides keeping track of your progress, your Influence Score also improves the rewards you receive from the Relationships system -- specifically, increasing your Influence Rank improves the selection of rewards available. Crafting Lore Panel This section displays your total collected Crafting Lore value since you started playing, your current Lore Per Point (LPP), and to what your LPP would increase if you Reincarnated at that moment. Total Collected Crafting Lore is not reset by reincarnations, and includes all crafting lore gained from level resets, selling blueprints, and redeeming lore packs (whether won or purchased). The game does not show the thresholds of Total Lore required to increase LPP, but the LPP'' page on this wiki has a list. Total Collected Crafting Lore also determines the amount of lore in a lore pack of a particular size. The relationship is not linear (specifically, pack lore value increases less than proportionally to Total Lore) and, despite what the game says, may actually be based on LPP rather than Total Lore directly. Controls '''Achievements:' This button will open the Achievements panel. (Achievements can also be accessed from the third panel of the main workshop's sidebar. Use whichever route you find more convenient.) Reincarnate: This button will access the Reincarnation feature, and is the only place in the UI where you can do so. You will be prompted to confirm after pressing this button, so an accidental press will not reset your game. * Reincarnation will reset your main Workshop to level 1, along with the corresponding achievement. You will, however, keep all other progress, and additionally gain an increase in Lore per Point (provided you collected enough lore since your last Reincarnation). * You must reach Workshop level 10 to be able to reincarnate, but your LPP does not need to increase. * Generally, nothing of particular value is lost in a Reincarnation, unless you have been inching your way up through levels higher than where you can comfortably play (e.g. in order to improve your permanent Research multiplier before Reincarnating) and you do not want to lose that progress. * Other than this, players should probably feel free to Reincarnate whenever the going in their current game gets too slow to be entertaining. There is no limit on playing through the same (relatively) low levels again and again, thereby "farming" blueprints and lore, and avoiding the tedium that some may find in playing at levels high relative to their current multipliers. Relationships Window This window occupies the majority of the Dynasty screen and hosts the Player Relationships feature. Relationships allow you to gain daily rewards (in return for watching ads, as elsewhere in the game) based on how many Relationships you have, how well you maintain them (expressed by the Relationship Level), and your overall progress in the game as measured by your Influence Rank. The Mentor You have one Relationship by default, available from the start of the game -- that with your Mentor. The Mentor serves essentially as a demo of the Relationships system and, unlike all subsequent Relationships you may enter into, does not represent a real player; it is instead an automated one-sided feature provided by the developers. The Mentor's relationship card appears in the Relationships window. If you have any other Relationships besides the Mentor, these will appear here as well. Player Relationships You can have up to 19 other relationships, which are gained by inviting other players to enter into a Relationship with you. This can be done either: * by copy-pasting the link provided at the bottom of the Relationships Window in some out-of-game forum; or * by directly inviting them through the game, by pressing the associated button, also at the bottom of the Relationships Window. Inviting friends for a Relationship does not actually allow them to influence your game in any way, or even view your progress, workshop, achievements, etc. Essentially, a Relationship with a friend behaves the same as the one with the Mentor, in that it allows you to periodically retrieve rewards from it in return for watching ads. However, unlike the Mentor, having a Relationship with a real player means they will also see you in their own Relationships screen, and will be able to gain rewards (their own, separate from yours) as well. Relationship Mechanics Each Relationship is characterized by 2 parameters: * Relationship Level, which is tracked separately for each relationship; and * Influence Rank, which is a global parameter. For Influence Rank levels, see above. For the Relationship Level, there are 7 ranks, in order from lowest to highest: * 1 -- Acquaintance * 2 -- Contact * 3 -- Associate * 4 -- Companion * 5 -- Friend * 6 -- Good Friend * 7 -- Best Friend Each Relationship you have resets once every 24 hours, counting from the moment it was initiated (for the Mentor, this means from first launching the game). Within those 24 hours, you may "claim a reward" from the Relationship (by clicking on it and watching an ad) at any time. Every time you claim a reward, your Relationship Level increases by 1 (applied starting from the next draw of a reward, not the current one); however, if you fail to claim a reward in one of these 24-hours periods, your Relationship Level will instead decay by 1. In this way, neglected relationships eventually step back down to Level 1 and will need to be "charged up" back to Level 7. However, you will still be able to get rewards from a "neglected" Relationship; these will simply only be smaller than if the Relationship remained fully "charged". If not neglected, Relationships eventually reach Level 7 and remain there for as long as you claim rewards from them daily. Relationship Rewards Reward Matrix The rewards available from a Relationship are randomly selected each draw from a reward matrix containing rewards of several different types, and also of different magnitudes for each type. In the list below, the available rewards are organized by type (or "slot", see below) and then by magnitude, but otherwise in no particular order: * 24-hour income boost slot: x2 / x4 / x6 / x10 / x12 / x30 * 24-hour merchant revenue boost slot: x2 / x4 / x6 / x10 / x12 / x30 * 24-hour ore output boost slot: x2 / x4 / x6 / x10 / x12 / x30 * Time Warp item slot ** small (1 hour; no stars on icon) ** medium (6 hours; 1 star) ** large (1 day; 2 stars) * booster item pack slot: pack of Click, Research, and Merchant Booster items, 1 of each, always of the same tier: ** small (1 hour for Research and Merchant, 15 minutes for Click; no stars on icon) ** medium (4 hours for Research and Merchant, 1 hour for Click; 1 star) ** large (1 day for Research and Merchant, 6 hours for Click; 2 stars) * gems slot: 10 / 25 / 40 / 75 gems * Lore Pack item slot (amount of lore varies, see below): ** small (no stars on icon) ** medium (1 star) ** large (2 stars) * "low" blueprint slot: token for 1 draw from blueprint pack of tier: ** Basic Pack ** Intermediate Pack ** Advanced Pack ** Event Pack if available; otherwise also Advanced Pack * "high" blueprint slot: token for 1 draw from blueprint pack of tier: ** Basic Pack ** Intermediate Pack ** Advanced Pack ** Event Pack if available; otherwise Renaissance Pack Notes to Rewards * All 24-hour boosts are applied immediately when drawn (i.e., they are not items to be used at the player's discretion). They are implemented as unique line items in their section of the bonus system; i.e., they are multiplicative with everything else. Their title in the Multipliers overview panel (Workshop sidebar, 4th panel down) is "Dynasty Friend Bonus", but they lack the bright green highlight of ad- or item-derived boosts. * All item rewards are the same basic item types that players can also purchase for gems in the "booster management" popup window, and can be seen there once earned. (Note: To bring up the booster window, click the "Other Boosters" area of the Workshop window.) Like all items, these also can be used at the player's discretion; there is no obligation to use them either immediately or within the 24-hour reset window of the Relationship they were awarded from. * "Ore output" is the same type of effect as that gained from the Mining Tools Set achievements; i.e., each level of any "ore" (everything with "ore" in name, plus Coal, but not e.g. Wood or Rawhide) built in the Workshop produces multiplier x per-level production for that ore units of the ore. This is multiplicative with the Click Output bonus / booster (if any). As discussed above, the Relationship bonus is multiplicative, not additive, with the Mining Tools Set bonus (if any). * Gems are immediately credited to the player's main gem balance. The awards are one-time and have no effect on the Daily Gem Award feature. * Lore Packs are also items (see above), but their amount of lore, as with Lore Packs earned in other ways (e.g. bought with gems), depends on your current (not "charged up" for Reincarnation) Lore Per Point (LPP) at the moment the item is redeemed ''(i.e., ''not ''at the moment it is earned). You can see the amount of lore that you will gain with a Lore Pack by going to the Blueprints tab, and clicking the "Get More" button in the upper right of the main panel, above the score display. * The "high" and "low" blueprint slots are not named in-game; this list calls them that because the second ("high") slot drops tokens for slightly better blueprint packs (at the same Relationship Level / Influence Rank locus in the reward matrix) than the "low" slot. The tokens received are also, technically, items, and are identical to the single-draw tokens that can be won as level reset rewards (or bought with gems). * "Event" blueprint packs are available while an event is running and for a modest period (about 2 days) thereafter. As with event pack tokens earned in other ways (event reset reward, gem purchase), tokens won from Relationships must also be redeemed within this window, otherwise the game will permanently discard them. (This is to eventually make way for packs associated with future events, although unredeemed event pack tokens usually expire some days before a new event starts.) * All reward effects apply only to the main Workshop; they have no impact in Event workshops even if one is currently running. Reward Mechanics The base matrix is identical for all relationships. The current reward draw for a particular relationship is always a 9-slot square containing 1 each of the slot types described in the list above. This is indicated by a reticle overlaid on the overall matrix. Improving your Relationship Level and / or Influence Rank moves the reticle down (Influence Rank) and to the right (Relationship Level). The matrix is organized so that no matter the reticle's position, the 9 slot types will always be represented in the selection; it is only the magnitudes of the various slots' rewards that change. ''By way of example, the reward selection for a Level 7 Relationship (requires retrieving rewards from that Relationship for 6 days in a row, or longer if intermittent) at Influence Rank 2 (requires 100-499 Influence Score, which is easily attainable within a few days of reasonably frequent, reasonably skilled play) is (in order listed in-game, though this has no practical importance as chances at each reward are equal): * 24-hour merchant revenue boost x10 * 1x Event or Advanced blueprint pack token * 40 gems * 24-hour ore output boost x10 * 1x Advanced blueprint pack token * 1x Large Lore Pack item * 24-hour income boost x30 * pack of 1x each of Large Click Booster (6 hours) item, Large Research Booster (1 day) item, and Large Merchant Booster (1 day) item * 1x 1-day Time Warp item Within the selection bounded by the reticle, the actual draw is random, meaning 1/9 chance at each reward. Having more Relationships, however, means you can draw multiple times (although the selection will depend on the individual Relationship Levels of each Relationship and may thus differ), resulting in potentially many rewards every day. Although you can have up to 20 relationships (including the Mentor), drawing from a particular one of the 9 slot types locks out all slots of that type in the matrix for the next 24 hours. (I.e., ''not ''until the relationship reset time, which depends on when the relationship was initiated, but instead until 24 hours have passed since your last draw from that slot type.) Locked-out slots are skipped in subsequent draws (until the lock-out ends), which means that remaining slots have higher probability of being picked. Thus, you may practically draw from 9 different relationships (including the Mentor) every day; at this point all the possible reward slot types will have been locked out and you will be unable to earn any more rewards until at least one of the lockouts expires. On the plus side, with 9 or more Relationships you can make the receipt of each type of reward each day a certainty. (Although its magnitude will remain subject to the Relationship Level of the Relationship from which that particular instance of the reward was drawn.)